The balance and symmetry are conventionally known as important elements in evaluating the beauty of a posture. Thus, the evaluation of the balance is considered useful for the beauty of walking and for progress management of rehabilitation.
On the other hand, a walking determination device has been proposed (see patent document 1) for the conventional technique of evaluating the posture at the time of walking. Such a walking determination device measures the foot pressure distribution of a walker by making the walker walk on a pressure sensor installed on the floor to evaluate the beauty of walking and the health degree.
Such a walking determination device, however, cannot be used at a place where the pressure sensor is not installed such as in walking in daily life, and thus lacks in convenience.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-218754